Constellations
by mandy nara
Summary: Post-Game: Origins! Alistair sacrifices himself, Loghain becomes Warden Commander and Amell is forced to return to the Tower under the orders of Anora. So all in all there will be some fluff, some humor and some defiant Cullen moments to come! So enjoy!


**FIRST OBLIGATORY A/N:** I do not own Bioware. That would be sweet if I did but I do not. This is strictly POST-GAME.

**SECOND OBLIGATORY A/N:** Do not be rude. I am not rude but if you are rude to me I will gladly tell you to back off. I love to write but do not do this as a job. If you would like to Beta for me, please feel free to shoot me a notif and I will email you. Other than that; enjoy! 3

* * *

The giant fell at their feet. They had one last thing to do. She ran forward, turning a spell through her fingertips. The Lightning bolt forming, she gasped at the sudden impact of another form. Alistair laid upon her. His arms holding her down. His eyes showing the love, the devotion and the utter sacrifice he was willing to give for her and only her. She froze where she lay. He whispered his words of love, his desire to always be the only one in her eyes. The tears fell. Hot, burning she reached out for him. He stood up and pulled the sword that hung over his shoulder. She cried out. "Alistair - no!" She yelled. No one did anything, they watched as he laid upon the finally killing blow to the Archdemon. Her hands dropped to the ground, she picked up her feet and ran. She ran as fast as her robes would let her. She fell at his side. Her knees burning from the skidding across the stone. She didn't care. She didn't care about anyone or anything. "Alistair… why?" Her fingertips touched his crooked smile. "Because I love you…" She cried. Her gasps, her anguished moans as she kissed him. She kissed him one last time before she felt the hands at her shoulders. She shrugged them off. Not caring for who they belonged to. "We're always better together…" She cried against him. She cried until there were no more tears in her eyes. Nothing left.

Her dry heaves didn't help the situation as the giant behind her picks her up. Cradling her like the child she was. Sten has come to care deeply for the little Mage just as the rest of them. The dry tears burned against her cheeks as the rest followed behind her. Solona will always blame herself for her actions. She wasn't fast enough. She wasn't quick enough and she hated herself for it. She should have died and not Alistair. She should have dealt the final blow or just held him. Just held him those few seconds longer. He wouldn't have died so suddenly. She could have been there for him, to hold him. To lay upon him all the kisses she failed to do in the past. She fell asleep, her eyes closed as the tired gasp came from her lips. Wynne followed close behind Sten's heels as did Oghren. "She is tired," Sten comments. Wynne nods the tired solemn look she gives the giant speaks a million words to the rest of them. "She is alone." Oghren finally speaks up. Wynne stops in her tracks. She knew of the love between the Grey Wardens. The deep desire of being together was the only thing they had and now she was alone. "Let her rest for now." That was an opinion they all shared.

* * *

She awoke. It was dark, her room was empty except for the large Mabari hound at her side. There is no window. The dark damp smell of Lyrim hits her nostrils like a million bricks. "Dog?" She reaches over, touching the coarse fur upon his head. He perks up, hearing her words and calling him. "Where are…" before she could finish her sentence she recognizes the figure sleeping in the chair across from her: Leliana. A smile graces her lips, faint but she swings her feet off the bed. She moved to stand up, her knees buckle under her. "I…" Leliana caught her. Her slender hands under her elbows. "Are you alright, Sol?" She asked.

"Where are we?" Solona moved back to the bed. Dog moved to rest against her side, refusing to leave her this time.

"The Magi Tower." Leliana didn't want to see the look in her friend's eyes. "Why?"

She sighed falling to her knees before the Grey Warden. "After the battle you wouldn't wake up. You just slept, slept through everything. Wynne tried and tried to revive you but nothing." She was a dark silent figure sitting on the bed before. "We had a funeral for Alistair and…" The moment the words left her lips, something wet fell upon her hand. She didn't need to ask what that was, for she knew only to well. "I'm sorry," Leliana stands up, moving to her side. Her arms wrap themselves around her. Pulling the Mage into her arms. "I am so sorry." Was all she whispered as the girl cried. Her sobs carried through the dark damp halls of the Tower that night.

* * *

"Greagoir," Wynne's voiced carried through the halls of the Tower. Solona didn't need to hear what she thought was really going on. "Wynne, you know this place better than anyone. Which is why you would make for the perfect First Enchanter." There was laughter after those words. Solona's hand dropped to her side resting upon Dog's head.

The days seemed to have gone by. She hid out in her room until Leliana and Zevran left her. Oghren refused to leave, deeming that she needed to be protected from the Templars and not by them. There were arguments, disagreements and she ignored it all. She held back her anguish, her tears. Refusing food, refusing company.

"Why Greagoir, I would think you're afraid of me leaving again? Did you miss me so?" Solona sighed, hearing the sounds of sarcasm behind Wynne's statement. Both Mages have learned many things over the months they traveled with strange companions. "Well… Wynne that wasn't exactly where I was getting to." Solona's lip twitched. She wanted to laugh at the sounds of uneasy words leaving Greagoir. "Well if it isn't, then you shouldn't protest it so much."

Wynne… she sighed and moved past the closed door. Her hand never leaving the hound's head, she walked. The cold floor seeping through her silk shoes. Running through her body as she walked quietly around. Watching the newest flock of Apprentices arrive. Making Wynne, Petra, Kinnon, Godwin, Kelli and herself the Senior Enchanters. Though from the sounds of it, Wynne would become the First Enchanter - despite the fact the woman didn't have much longer in their world.

Thoughts seem to go through her mind, twisting and turning as to what she should do. "Are you hungry?" A voice came from behind her. Wynne seemed to have found her so much for that argument lasting a few hours longer. "No." Solona's voice cracks. "Well I don't care, you're going to eat." Wynne's tight grip held onto her hand, dragging her to the Kitchen a few floors below them. She was forced upon the counter and couldn't move as she watched Wynne bustle about.

"I'm guessing we're lacking cooks as well?" Solona asked, drifting the attention from food to something else. "No, I just like to cook. Is there something wrong with that?" The question had a hint of 'don't ask, just sit there quietly.' behind it. Solona sighed and touched her shoulder. Her hair had grown since the last time she was here. It was short, cut just below her ears. She didn't care how she looked. Her dark eyes, dark hair and pale skin made her blend in well enough. "I'm going to need to cut my hair," She sighed to herself causing Wynne to look up from the pot she was stirring. "No you don't." Solona stared at her. "Why not?" Wynne looked away. Her hands were busy but she knew Wynne well enough - she was hiding something.

"I don't have long in the world but Greagoir doesn't know this." Her gaze left the food to the mirror reflection of Solona in front of her. "I asked Queen Anora to let her father become the Commander of the Grey Wardens and for you to study underneath of me." The look of utter confusion crossed Solona's eyes. "Wait, I'm the Commander of the Grey Wardens?" Wynne shook her head, wanting nothing more than to correct her. "Not anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I can't hold Greagoir off for much longer."  
"Wynne… stop tripping over my questions."  
"I'm now the First Enchanter and you are now my Apprentice. My Second Enchanter - if you will."  
"Oh."

Solona wanted to sink down, to turn into a puddle and drip off the counter.

"I wanted to tell you myself and I have. But since you also don't have much longer in this world, you are to have your own Apprentice. One who I think you will make a very large difference upon."

Solona didn't know what to say, she stared at the older woman. Wanting to burn a hole in the back of her head. "Don't look at me like that." She caught herself and drifted back into silence.

After being nearly killed by Wynne for refusing to eat, she managed to give in and eat. She had some of the stew, some of the pieces of chicken left and well she was full. Her mind wandered as she sat there on the counter. Not wanting to move from her spot as Wynne watched her. "So do you want to know who your Apprentice is?"

Solona looked up. "Isn't that what surprises are for?"  
Wynne laughed this time, her arms crossing before her. "It's Connor."

Solona didn't know what to think. She knew that she saved the boy. Managed to slay the demon, rescue his father but Connor of all people. "He has remarkable potential and because of that I want him to be under your care."

It made sense, she figured. She had a history with the boy and if this was Wynne's way of helping console her she would take it. "When does he get here?" She looked down to her feet, dangling from the edge of the counter. "A few days, he's being transported by a group of Templars." How wonderful.

* * *

"Connor!"  
"Maker's breath, he's fast."

The small squad of Templars stood surrounding the younger boy. He wasn't terrified but instead he was laughing. Cullen moved in. His hands out and before he knew it Connor was gone and climbing up the tree. "Andraste's blood!" Then came more laughing.

"Alright, so who is going up there after him?" Tavish stood behind the rest of them. The cold wind brushed against their steel armor.

"I vote, Cullen."  
"Maker's breath Tavish, shut up."  
"Cullen, come on. You're the only here that the kid likes."

Tis true enough, he pondered to himself. Ever since they showed up to Castle Redcliffe, the boy has found that Cullen had a remarkable ability to stutter around beautiful women. The boy found it oddly amusing though. "Fine, fine."

He reached up, undoing his breast plate. His heavy armor hitting the cold snow around them. His Templar regulated clothes were not meant for such cold weather but he knew only one thing: he wasn't going to climb a tree in all that armor. "This should be good." Carroll snickered stepping out of the way, watching as Cullen got his grip.

The laughter carried high above the tree branches and he swallowed. "Connor?" He looked up in time to see a snow ball flying towards his face. He yelped as the cold snow hit his face. Groaning he shook it off. "Hurry up, Cullen. Don't want you to freeze to the tree." Carroll was really pushing it.

"Shut up, Carroll." He groaned as he heaved his weight up among the branches. The snow balls missed now that he was more prepared for their encounter. Finally after a few minutes he sat down next to the kid. He was tired, worn out and it didn't help that they weren't too far off. "I didn't think you'd make it." The boy gave him a wide eyed grin. Very reassuring, Cullen thought to himself.

There were a few quiet moments between boy and Templar before Connor spoke. "I'm scared. What is the Circle like?" They all knew of Connor's fear. The boy was once possessed but he was saved. It was the first in a long run of changes made by Queen Anora about the Mage's. That if their Harrowing was to fail, they would try to save the Mage other than kill them. "Quiet but everyone is friendly." Horrid, horrid lie.

"What will my teacher be like?" Cullen didn't know how to answer that question. His ass was frozen to the bench, his hands were going numb and he swore more times than he could count all the way up here. There were many chants ahead of him.

Though Carroll's voice cut through the wind. "She's a kind, scary lady who will beat you for making us chase after you all the time." Connor looked to Cullen. Looking for recognition behind those words. But Cullen had no idea how to respond. "I don't know who she is but I'm sure you'll be safe in her hands."

It seemed to work but after a few minutes of sitting there, Connor admitted he was cold. They started back down to the ground together. He started to put on his armor and Connor stared at him while he did so. "Why do you all wear such bulky armor? Papa says that you don't need it against Mages. Tis that true?"

Carroll smiled a little, Tavish sighed and Cullen ignore the question. That night still haunted him. His very dreams were carved into his mind. He woke up more than once after it all, crying aloud. The pain was there behind all of them - except for Carroll. "Well, some Mages can use weapons other than their magic. Helps keep us in one piece." As if by will Connor seemed to understand.

"We absorb their magic and can use it against them." Tavish in turn said something. "Why is that?" The boy does ask a lot of questions. "We can't tell you. Tis a Templar secret." Cullen had finished putting his armor on. But he was still frozen. "Let's go." He growls out as they walked back to the road.

"Right-o, boss." Carroll hums aloud as Connor follows their lead. Only a day or so until the Tower, Cullen would be glad to return.

* * *

"Wynne?" Solona's voice carried over the quiet silence of the Tower. "Solona?" She looked up from the book she was reading. "Have you ever wondered what it would have been like?"

Wynne's brow raised. "What would have been like?  
"If I would have died and not… not… Alistair?"  
Wynne knew the question would have come up eventually. "He would have been utterly devastated."  
Solona felt her knees buckle as she sat down in the nearest chair to them. "He would have gone into the Deep Roads without us and died there. Which is another reason why you are not allowed to leave."  
Solona looked up. "He died for you, for us and for his country. He had a duty and you knew this. I don't think he would have ever been able to live with himself if you died."  
Solona didn't want to look up. Her eyes were no longer drawing in on their focus. "He loved you, he loved you very much and I know you loved him."

The older woman closed the book before her. She moved quietly up from her seat to the younger Mage who sat across from her. She fell back against the top of her desk just a foot away. Her hand reached out, touching the girl's tear stained cheek. "You will never be able to love another like you loved him. Like he always used to say: you two were always better together."

Solona didn't look up, until forced by Wynne. "He wouldn't want you to wallow in your self pity. He would want you up, moving around and doing some good in this world. He would have wanted you to rebuild the Tower. Become a strong influence in this world." A smile faintly came to the older woman's lips. "He would want you to live and to love again." Solona's lips broke into a sob. Her hands moved from her lap to her face, covering her eyes. She sobbed loudly, her cries carried through the Tower.

Wynne let her cry. She knew Solona will be this sensitive for years to come after the death of her lover. The man that she knew if there would have been another way. Alistair would have married Solona, they would have stood together and rebuilt the Wardens like they were supposed to. They would have gone into the Deep Roads together and died an Honorable death. Sort of romantic when she thought about it.

A few minutes passed, Solona's sobbed ebbed and a knock to her door came. "Come in." The words left Wynne's mouth as she looked up. "Carroll? You're back so soon." The tired Templar nodded. He was covered in snow, blood and she froze where she sat. "What has happened?"

Carroll moved into the room. Greagoir was behind, close on his heels. "Darkspawn attack." Greagoir stated into the dark candle lit room. "They cornered the Templars and they're trying to protect the boy." Wynne stood up. Her feet hitting the ground as she looked down to the frozen mage sitting before her. "Solona, go with them." She looked up. Her dark eyes frozen with horror of what was being asked of her. "Take a cloak with you as well." The older woman knew that they needed Solona's help. Otherwise Greagoir would have handled on his own by now.

* * *

"We can't hold on any longer!" Tavish's voice carried over the cries, the grunts of the Genlock going down around them. The Emissaries had no chance against them but the Genlock's did. "Where is Carroll?" Bryant cried out from behind them. "He should be here soon…" As the words left his lips a thrust of cold wind hit them. The Genlock were thrown backwards to the snow. The cloaked figure was surrounded by Templars and Carroll was among them. The Genlock looked up, shaking off the stunning impact. They knew who was there but the other Templars did not. Before they could stand up a spell was formed into her hands, a spell of Inferno.

The Templars knew what that would entail and Cullen moved. He moved quickly, grabbing Connor and threw the boy over his shoulder. He forced the training to absorb the Magic. The rest of them were doing the same.

* * *

The words formed into her lips as she felt the veil tear slightly, her eyes closed as the Genlock moved to their feet. Her fur lined cloak covering her face as she closed her eyes. The bright fire felt warm to her cold fingers. The Inferno spell was always a last resort Wynne would tell her. Solona didn't care. She wanted all of the Genlock to die by her hands. It was literally in her blood. She focused and before she could finish, she sent the ball towards them. The Targets were burned. They screamed and the active field around the Templars protected them until the spell faded away. The veil repaired itself and closed.

"Maker's blood, are we glad to see you." Tavish coughed. His voice cracked as he fell to the snow. They were all tired. Their strength was nearly depleted. She felt pity for them. They only versed Grunts but she could sense that they fought a few Emissaries in the process.

"What took you so damn long, Carroll?" Bryant took off his helmet. Throwing it on the cold ground. Scooping up some snow he rubbed it upon his forehead.

"Tis hard to run in all of this Armor." Solona reached up and pulled her hood down. "Are any of you hurt?" She asked. They gasped in surprise to see her. It was Tavish who broke the awkward silence. "Should have known… Andraste's blood I'm thankful for your help." She smiled a little at the gratitude but there was one who didn't budge. His helmet was still covering his face but there was hostility there… she could feel it.

"Solona!" The boy's cry came from over the shoulder of the hostile Templar. "Solona!" He cried again as the Templar put him on the ground. She was collided into by the boy. His arms wrapped around her neck. She smiled, laughing a little seeing that he was alright. "Are you alright?" She asked of him. Her eyes roaming over the boy. "I'm fine. They protected me." She looked up. Her dark gaze drifting over them. "Thank you." Setting the boy down she reached into her pack carried by Carroll. "Here, I brought you something warm to wear." She pulled out a matching dark cloak. Fur-lined hood, Connor let her slip it upon him. "Come, we must get back before more come, no?" She looked up to Carroll. He shrugged looking to their obvious leader for this trip. The helmet clad Templar nodded.

She wondered for most of the way back who he was. He didn't leave the boy's side and it seemed that Connor seemed quite attached to him. When he yawned, Solona hummed him some lullabies as Carroll carried Connor on the walk. "We're almost there." Came the tired sigh of Tavish from behind her. "Mmmm…" She hummed patting the boy's head as he yawned and curled up in his cloak.

The lights of the little Inn and the docks were just ahead but there was some hesitation amongst the Templars. Wondering what they were to do with her. She had the sensation that she wasn't supposed to go anywhere other than among their group. She sighed and stopped rubbing Connor's cheek. Her feet halted their movement and the rest of the Templars paused. "I am going to stay in the Tower - permanently." Tavish didn't quite understand what she just said.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"  
"You heard me. I said I was asked by Wynne to stay in the Tower and that's what I'm going to be doing. So all of you can relax." She eyed the hostile Templar but he didn't seem to react to what she said so she shrugged it off.

"May I ask you why?" Tavish ran up to her side, his helmet coming off in the process.  
"Why I'm staying? Or why I am no longer the Warden Commander?" She walked quietly at the side of Carroll.  
Tavish sighed and looked up to the Tower. "I guess it would have made sense for you to become the Commander." She paused her breathing, not wanting to think of the Grey Wardens.  
"Loghain has the job. When Wynne is ready to leave this world I will become First Enchanter. And that young boy will become First Enchanter when my time comes."

Tavish stared blankly at her as she walked away from him. The rest of the Templars didn't seem to follow both her and Carroll to the docks. "Is what she sayin' true, Bryant?"

"It would appear so."  
"Huh, I never would have thought in my wildest dreams that she would become First Enchanter."

* * *

Cullen was surprised, he was utterly dumbfounded that she actually came back. Though his surprise soon turned into something bitter. Something dark and twisted, she was evil. She was temptation at it's best and he refused to acknowledge her presence.

Until the cries from Connor when the boy saw her. Connor dropped to the ground and nearly plowed her down. She was so frail. So tired of everything, it was written clear as day in her eyes. She smiled, laughing a little and her voice… oh god that voice. The voice that haunted his dreams. The look in her eyes when she is confused. The laughter, always so cheerful. His heart leapt in his chest. His stomach did flips but it was his mind that told him to forget it all. To forget her.

She was a Mage and he was a Templar.

He walked at their side. Thankful that Connor never called him by name. But only looked up to Solona as he asked her questions. Until the last question left the boy's lips of Alistair. She tried to hide her pain from the boy but Cullen saw it and he knew so did Carroll. They shared a quiet glance between each other as they walked to Lake Calenhad. Carroll seemed to feel sympathy for the woman, it was clear as day upon the Templar's features. Cullen became disgusted with himself until she spoke of the man who died. Connor watched her intently as she shared with him everything that Alistair was. What he had become to her and that one day she would have to leave to join him. Connor watched her weave tales of their adventures until he yawned. The yawning became longer, louder and much more frequent. Carroll picked up the lad and carried him while she sang songs to the boy. Cullen guessed she learned them from the Bard they had seen before they left at the Tower.

Everything was quiet as they listened to her sing her sad tales to the boy, her pain was evident and he didn't know if there was anything he could say - more or less do to ease her pain.

By the time the Tower came into view, the docks were guarded by Templars and Kester. Cullen heard her news and he wasn't happy. He knew that Greagoir was at least pleased she would be staying in the Tower. And not wandering the world unsupervised.

"I'm glad to see you're in one piece." Wynne greeted them at the docks. She looked them all up and down, pleased to see that they were all right. But it was Greagoir who approached him. Cullen hoped that Greagoir wouldn't say his name but it was spoken.

"Cullen, good job on bringing the boy back alive." Cullen swallowed the bile in his stomach that was rising to his mouth.

Her brows knit together, frustrated and confused. He ignored the glances she was giving him. "I want you to give me a final report, after you have showered and eaten something."

Tavish groaned. Bryant sighed. Carroll's stomach growled and Cullen ignored them all. He nodded his head, knowing that she would more than likely seek him out eventually if she ever returned to the tower. "Now, if you'll excuse us boys. We have some planning to do for the boy." Wynne reached for Solona's hand and Connor's. They didn't protest as they walked side by side with Wynne.

Just before she disappeared from sight into the tower, she looked over her shoulder. Her gaze directed towards him, the pain in her eyes was there. Apart of him died on the spot.


End file.
